Prostheses or implants for augmentation and/or reconstruction of the human body are well known. Capsular contracture is a complication associated with surgical implantation of prostheses, particularly with soft implants, and even more particularly, though certainly not exclusively, with fluid-filled breast implants.
Capsular contracture is believed to be a result of the immune system response to the presence of a foreign material in the body. A normal response of the body to the presence of a newly implanted object, for example a breast implant, is to form a capsule of tissue, primarily collagen fibers, around the implant. Capsular contracture occurs when the capsule begins to contract and squeeze the implant. This contracture can be discomforting or even extremely painful, and can cause distortion of the appearance of the augmented or reconstructed breast. The exact cause of contracture is not known. However, some factors may include bacterial contamination of the implant prior to placement, submuscular versus subglandular placement, and smooth surface implants versus textured surface implants, and bleeding or trauma to the area.
Surface texturing has been shown to reduce capsular contracture when compared to what are known as “smooth” surface implants.
There is still a need for a more optimal surface textured implant that further reduces the potential for capsular contracture. The present invention addresses this need.